Curiosity Before Humanity
by iMayBeACatPerson
Summary: Kassian was Voldemort's Plan B, If he couldn't Get Harry, then Kassian was going to be his vassal. Sure he had found a way to live forever, but his body was practically mutilated afterwards. Besides, this boy had extremely strong magic, and he was pure blood. He was perfect. Kassian had been kidnapped from his family and tortured for three years, Until Albus Dumbledore found him.
1. No Strings On Me!

Curiosity Before Humanity

 **{Trigger Warning, Violence up ahead!}**

I slowly got up from the bloodstained metal table, white hair shading my blood-red eyes as I twisted my wrists, allowing the long needed Blood to flows back to my pale hands, not making them any less pale. I Raised my eyes to the Death Eaters before me, a few platinum strands Falling in front of my face. They grinned down at me coldly, smiles splitting their faces, the female spoke up, looking down with me as if she were a proud mother.

"Kassian, my dear child, how are you feeling?", she questioned, tilting my delict chin up as she stared into my dull red eyes.

"Fine", Responded, face impassive as I looked at them with mild curiosity, why had they let me up?

"Good, good, tell me. What are humans to you?", She inquired, still holding up my bloodied face.

"Humans? Humans are nothing but tools, toys for me to play with! I miss having toys" I answered, a faint glow of impure excitement blossoming in my small chest.

"Yes, very Good Kassian, And what are other wizards?", she put down the whip, red with my blood, down she had been using it as a punishment for saying mommy and daddy weren't toys, saying they had cared, and would save me.

"Other wizards outside Death Eaters are bad, they want to take me away, and make me into a mindless robot", I scowled, but then, grinned wickedly, "so I can play with them too! Make them Obey me, like you did to me!", a close-eyed smile formed on my face, matted, bloody hair waving stiffly around as I Jumped up and down, innocent yet terrifying. Just thinking of their screams of pain and terror as their eyes become submissive made him giddy with excitement.

"Yes, very Good Kassian! Now, what are Death Eaters?", She questioned, her voice dripping with sickeningly sweet pleasure.

"Death Eaters are loyal wizards who serve the Mighty Dark Lord Voldemort!" , I gleefully clapped my hands as Bellatrix rubbed my locks with one scarlet stained hand.

"Yes, that's exactly right!", she clasped her hands together with twisted pride. "And what are you?", Bellatrix said, face showing this was the last question.

"Me?", I mused for a bit at the question, the other Death Eaters told me, I was to Help Lord Voldemort get stronger, I even had a title. A smile crept onto my face as I came up with the answer. I looked up at Mistress Bellatrix, "I am the Dark Lord's backup Vassal, and my name is Horror!"

Miss Bellatrix tilted her head at the last part, then smiled haughtily, "Yes, you are His Horror, The Dark Lord's Secondary Vessel. Now Here's your reward for being a good little boy for mommy.", she pulled out a sucker, handing it to me, I took it happily, but not too disrespectfully, and plopped it in my mouth. Miss Bellatrix and Mister Amaycus looked at me. I tilted my head, as a thought struck me.

"Miss Bellatrix? can I Ask you Something?", I looked at her, curiosity alight in my eyes.

"Of Course you can my Dear Kassian", She gave me a sickeningly sweet smile.

"You're a wizard Right?", She nodded her head, and looked at me inquisitively, "So, you can be my toy too!", I smiled with childish delight, as they stared at me in shock and terror as I quickly grabbed one of the knives, a dark aura surrounding my small form and a wicked grin split my childish face. They shrank back in fear, screaming, and dashed off teleporting away. How sad, I guess I'll just have to play with the other Death Eaters. I Skipped down the hall, humming an incoherent nursery rhyme as Death Eaters came rushing to me after hearing the screams of my Masters.

-3rd Person POV-Dumbledore is Currently in a meeting with the wizarding police-

A man wearing wizarding robs sat at a table with four other wizards. Three of them were standing stiffly beside the table, and one was sitting across from the bearded wizard with an investigation file.

"Albus", she nodded her head in recognition, which he returned politely. She continued, "I'm glad you accepted my request, this is very important. we received information about a Death Eater hideout, the informant wishes to remain anonymous, but he reported seeing suspicious peoples walking in and out of an old castle ruin out in the woods. He also reported hearing a child's screams for many days, but they stopped just recently", she continued as Albus Dumbledore grew more interested, "I sent a detective to spy on them, here's the file report."

She handed him the thin file to the esteemed headmaster. He flipped through the small amount of pages, eyes growing wide on one page.

-Missing Person's Report-

Name: Kassian Aubernthorn

Gender: male

Age Of Disappearance: 5 yrs

Description: Albino, white hair and deep red eyes, Womanly build with pale skin tone.

Status: Pureblood, Noble

Competence For Magic: High Potential

godfather/mother: U/A

Last Seen: In a Restaurant in England With his Family.

Parents: Aura Aubernthorn {-Age; 23 yrs-}~{-Mother-}~{-Deceased-}

Kannon Aubernthorn {-Age; 25 yrs-}~{-Father-}~{-Deceased-}

Siblings: Kira Aubernthorn {-Age; 10 yrs-}~{-Sister-}~{-Missing-}

Information From the Crime Scene:

 _The Aubernthorn family residence was found disturbed as if there had been a break-in. Aura Aubernthorn was found dead in her bed, Kannon Aubernthorn was found in the dining room, he looked as if he had been in a fight, there were three burn wounds and one stab wound in his chest, it looked as if he had been electrified. One body was unidentified, it had the Death Eater mark on it's wrist and was assumed on of the intruders._

 _Kira Aubernthorn was also found dead in what we assumed was her Brother, Kassian Aubernthorn's bedroom. There were signs of a struggle seen on his bed. We have come to the conclusion that the Aubernthorn residence was broken into by death eaters. The entire family was killed, along with some extended family, but, for reasons unknown, Kassian Aubernthorn was Kidnapped._

Assigned Investigator: Arron Thane

Case Status: Open

"You Say this is the Son of Aura and Kannon Aubernthorn? Two of the most prominent and powerful nobles in the Wizarding Society?", he said, shocked. The woman nodded in confirmation, "And he's been captured by Death Eaters for three years?", he shook his head in disbelief as she again, nodded solemnly, "this is bad Maria, very bad. So you're asking me to help you in retrieval of this young boy? he may have gone to their side by now", he warned cautiously.

"Yes, me and my squad are powerful, but you have more experience with these Death Eaters. Also, the head of the Ministry Police Force has decided he be protected by you and go to your school as you have with Harry Potter", she looked at him, worry clouding her grey eyes, "If he has been tainted by the Death Eater's, then you the most likely to drag him out of it. He is still just an impressionable kid, there is hope. If he continues showing signs of being loyal to He Who Must Not Be Named, then we have no other choice but to send him to Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. The thought of sending a child to Azkaban because of the Death Eater's influence disgusted him, but the Ministry has to follow the punishments for Death Eater's, no matter the age, "I will take this poor child under my wing captain Maria", she nodded, and everyone filed out of the headmaster's office, as Maria called over her shoulder, "then get ready, we're leaving in an hour."

-Kassian's POV-

I ran through the castle, Mutilating any Death Eater in my way. Mistress Bellatrix and Master Amaycus had gotten away, I decided he would find them later, I was having too much fun with the other Death Eaters who were attacking me with their magic, desperation carved onto their ragged features. The Scent of blood drifted through out the old ruins as me, an 8-year-old child, destroyed the base I had been held captive in for so long. I stopped, a thought struck me, what makes living humans, alive? I decided to find out. Giggling, I disabled the poor victim in front of me after dodging his attacks, I had been hit a few times, but the pain was trivial compared to what I had gone through for three years, along with my gruesome training. I sat down on top of him, tracing one of my small fingers over the areas I would cut open. All that filled me now was a sense of curiosity, all previous 'playfulness' gone. Then, I began. I tilted one of the knives, that had been used against me for so long, at an angle. It was still sharp. I felt a smile curve my lips up ever so slightly while cutting the poor Death Eater. Miss Bellatrix would never leave a knife dull. I suddenly jerked up from the man bleeding out underneath me. My head tilted to the side as I heard footsteps echo down the moldy, brick halls, but these sounded different, more...worried, less aggressive.

I looked up as an old man with a long, white beard, a pointy hat, and starry robes turned the corner, along with six more professional-looking people following close behind. 'Wizards? Are they with our Death Eaters?', I thought, my wary but curious eyes turned to the new group. I glanced at their wrists, which were exposed as their arms were up in a defensive position, hands grasping wands of all types, with white knuckles. The signature Skull & Snake tattoo were nowhere to be seen. I looked up with a more hateful, guarded expression, but curiosity still laced my bloody eyes. I wondered how I must look, a little boy, covered in blood and grime, holding a knife in a man's exposed, bleeding torso as if doing some demented surgery. I began to giggle at the thought.

The wizards stood there, shocked, before a pretty lady wizard with long black hair and grey eyes leaned over to the old geezer wizard, whispering something inaudible to my ears. A flash of recognition washed over the old wizard's face his expression softened to one of pity. I never saw pity often in the Death eaters I was so used to. Every once in a while one of the new recruits looked at me that way, I never understood it. The man in the starry robes walked over, slow, and soft, as if I were a wary deer. I held my knife at ready, standing in a pose that Miss Bellatrix showed me during training. He paused and began to talk gently to me, to my utter confusion.

-Dumbledore's POV-

"It's ok child, we aren't here to hurt you", I said to the dumbfounded boy. His grip on the knife wavered, but his eyes grew wary again and interest flickered across the rich, scarlet color of them, "We only want to help you, we can get you out of here, you can see the outside world and sleep in a comfy bed", I tried to peak his curiosity, which seemed to be his strongest trait. The albino tilted his head, knife lowering as he considered the offer. We all waited silently for his response, Maria had insisted we bring sedatives and I had accepted the term, it was logical. After a few tense minutes the child lowered the knife completely and nodded. Everyone let out a breath and I waited for him to allow me to approach. He soon relaxed after seeing that they really weren't here to hurt him. I crept cautiously towards him, and gently grabbed the blood-covered knife from his hand throwing it away.

-Kassian's POV-

I let the man approach. He had peaked my interest; the offer was reasonable. I felt the Death Eater shudder and become unmoving. I made a disappointed sound and looked up as the man continued his offer after I was 'disarmed'.

"Since you accepted, I'll tell you the rest of the offer. I'm going to offer you shelter at my school, you'll attend after you get used to the new way of life. You'll get food, water, clothes, a bed, and a roof over your head", he said, gentle, but wary eyes resting on me. I nodded, it was more then I'd had since I was six.

"But", he continued, "You have to promise to be on your best behavior, refrain from following any orders or beliefs those god forsaken Death eaters have taught you. We don't want the other students to know your past. It would cause mass hysteria. That means, no killing, no torturing and no...dissecting of the students or teachers, or anyone", a Flash of disgust crossed his wrinkled features as he said the last part. I smirked at the reaction, and waited for him to continue, "you are still not allowed to kill unless absolutely necessary. Lastly, no trying to escape, we'll have a tracking spell on you so we know your whereabouts at all times."

"That seems reasonable", I said. everyone looked surprised that I had spoken, but it was quickly replaced with blank expressions from before.

"Then welcome to Hogwarts. When we get there, you'll have to clean up and put on a school uniform. You'll be allowed a week to adjust to the new environment. All school supplies have been paid for already with my money, which you'll be given access to for whatever you want. Though you can only take out so much of course. You don't have to pay for the necessary living supplements", He smiled warmly at me, "My name's Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts and your new guardian."

"We'll be escorting you two to Hogwarts", the pretty lady said with a commanding tone. I turned my attention to her, "But first", She continued, "I'll place a tracking spell on you."

I scowled lightly, "Fine." The pretty lady, Maria, I found out, tapped me lightly on the nose, muttering a spell. A pinkish glow shot into my skin, though there was no pain. She looked at my wrist, noticing something, "We should cover that up too", She again tapped me, on the wrist this time, and muttered a word for an illusion spell, and my Death Mark vanished from sight. "There, you're ready to go." She, Dumbledore, and the others, flanked me on each side.

We stepped outside of the castle and I looked up at aw of the night sky. the moon shone brightly, and stars were painted across the dark, indigo sky, as if someone spread glitter over a shadowy blanket. I was finally outside for the first time in three, tortuous years, I can see the endless sky. A Innocent grin spread across my face a faint glow of true happiness entered my shrunken heart. The adults around me also smiled down at me, they felt they had truly done something right for this small boy.

-Author's Note (A/N) -

HEY my fellow dark souls. Welcome to the First story of my Twisted, Little Carnival.

Please note, this is my first Fan fiction, the only writing I've done outside of this is usually in the form of school assignments.

Please be warned, updates will be slow. My phone is as glitchy as hell and I have limited time on my PC (Parents am I right?) So until I get my Laptop for next year, I won't be able to update as quick as other people, that, along with school and my part-time job, will slow me down.

Also, this story will not have romance, I'm not a romantic person, and romance is not necessary for a good story. I'll be sticking to the Harry Potter timeline with a dash of my own stuff here and there. I have no intention of directly impacting Harry and his Buddie's adventures, but Kassian will be included in the drama. I'm not sure where this story is going, so it's an adventure for both of us. More fun for us~

Comments are welcome, my parents will help me edit this (cause parents Right?) and my sister will make sure this little Fanfiction doesn't suck. But Suggestions to make the story better is great. I'll respond to the comments you send me as soon as I can. I might work on other stories if I'm bored, or an idea strikes me.

Thanks for listening to me blathering on and I hope you enjoy my stories.

{By my Dark-Hearted Guests. Enjoy the Carnival~ - P.M


	2. New Life, New Toys

**{Trigger Warning, Violence up ahead!}**

-Kassian's POV-

I looked around in awe at Headmaster's office. A globe spun, seemingly on its own, on the large desk in the middle of the circular room, along with many other unidentifiable objects. In one corner sat a vase of some sorts, swirling mist-like silver liquid within it. A statue of a magnificent bird sat behind the desk, and the living one hanging from a large aviary by one of the walls. My red eyes sparkled with wonder and curiosity. Albus, my new guardian, walked in behind me chuckling at the sight of me actually acting like a true child for the first time since they found me.

"Now, now Kassian, your still covered in blood. Why don't I lead you to my personal bathroom, where I'll teach you how to use a shower", he spoke up, kind eyes flashing with amusement. I nodded, instantly interested. What was this thing he called a 'shower?' I was going to find out.

He led me to a grand bathroom, as he called it, and gestured to an odd, magical-looking contraption beside the large dip in the ground he called a bath. He Told me that it would instantly turn on once I stepped in, and that I could choose what bubbles to use. I ran towards the shower, but was held back by a strong grip.

"You have to take off those rags first", he said, chuckling, "Here, I'll Go outside while you undress. After your done wrap that towel around your waist. If you need help, call me. the robes you need are by the bathroom entrance", with that Dumbledore walked out of the room for my privacy. I stripped my blood-crusted clothes off. wincing as they tore off the scabs of my injuries Mistress Bellatrix gave me as a punishment. I cried out and Dumbledore rushed back in. My pants were still on, but by bare, now bleeding back was exposed to him. He gasped in shock, and muttered a quick spell of healing after administrating a mending potion. I sighed as I felt the healing take effect. Burning at first, but then becoming more warm, and soothing. Seeing I was fine now, he smiled and walked out once again.

I stepped into the shower, which turned one instantly with warm water. Yelping in surprise I stepped out of it, then, seeing that it didn't mean to harm me, I stepped back in, relaxing as I felt the warm water wash away three years of grime and blood.

'I can't believe this feels so good. This is what it's like to feel clean?' I let out a hum of contentment, and tried out one of the many cleansers. Then, unable to choose from the wide variety of them, I just used them all. My skin became raw as I scrubbed out every last pore. I stepped out of the shower as steam filled the room, then grabbed the towel and dried myself off. I paused, letting the towel be held with one hand as I ran a small finger over the many knarled scars that riddled my body, a memory coming back to me.

' I screamed out in pain as the knife cut through my once, smooth skin. Pain shot up from the area and pierced me with white-hot torment. the knife moved from out of the wound, but then continued as my tormenter laughed manically, never stopping. Then, Lady Bellatrix walked in making the sadistic man stop. she knelt down whispering in my ear.

"Kassian, do you know what you need to be. You need to be a monster, a cold, heartless thing that has barley any resemblance to a human. We're making you that. You'll become the perfect second vessel for Master, but, you need to have a physical mark that makes you His."

I whimpered as she pulled a white hot brand from the fire. Tears streamed down my face as it drew closer to my defenseless skin. Then a scream tore out of my ragged throat, almost inhuman sounding. I felt the area where it touched melt, pain like never before streaming through my body like a fiery torrent, and the smell of burnt flesh assaulting my senses. As I was about to faint my tormenter threw water in my face, cold meeting with hot and snapping my mind back to the present hell. The Brand pulled off my skin with a sickening squelch. A cry of horror came out of my bloody lungs and I instinctively looked over to my left shoulder to see the damage. It almost made me throw back up the stale bread I had for 'lunch'. There, burnt into my skin and seeming to emanate black were the words 'Horror', in the dark language. That's what I was now, a monster, a Horror of nature. Something inside me snapped and a sickening grin split my childish face. I liked it.'

I snapped out of the flashback as a knock sounded on the door. "Kassian, are you almost ready for the tour? We have to hurry before the train arrives with the students." My guardians gentle voice came from behind the wood. I shouted a quick 'Just a second' and put on the odd clothes. A white shirt, black pants, black socks and an inky black student's robe. I ignored the ridicules pointed hat and opened the door to the back of Dumbledore.

"Ah, Kassian, you look much better now", He said smiling as he turned around. I beamed at him and nodded, "Now, for a quick tour, take my hand", he had it stretched out and I grasped it. Immediately he showed me visions of the interior of the castle, the house's doors, the meeting hall, the kitchen entrance behind the painting, and each classroom, along with the hallways leading to each area. Everything snapped back to the office and I blinked as a slight wave of nausea came over me. "that was the quick tour. Now you won't get lost as you wander around. Though if you do end up somewhere you don't know, then ask the paintings or ghosts for directions. Just remember you'll never truly be lost thanks to the tracking spell." He stopped talking as a train whistle came from the near distance, "Ah, there's our queue, come, I'll take you to the dining hall, we need to get you sorted into a house", He started leading me out of the office and down the halls to the dining hall.

I didn't quite understand what he meant by getting me sorted into a house. I asked him this, and he explained to me that there were four houses students are organized into and get the spend the rest of their school days with. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He went on to say that after I have my four days of adaptation, I'll be sleeping in the dorms of that house, and would go to classes with the other members of that house. I nodded, and looked at the students piled at the tables of each house, I assumed. One on my fare left, held students wearing silver and green, their table decorated the same with a banner in the center holding the emblem of a twisting, silver snake. I assumed this was Slytherin, since it sounded like slither. I guessed the rest of the table's houses, looking at each color. Red and gold for Gryffindor with a lion emblem, blue and black for Ravenclaw, and an eagle for their emblem, and for Hufflepuff, yellow and ebony with a badger emblem.

In the middle of the four house's tables were a group of students with no colored robes. I assumed these were first years. Suddenly, a wizard places an old, rugged hat on a stool in the middle of the magically decorated hall, outlined with the light of the floating candles. Then, to my amazement, the hat sung, yes sung, yet it was a Hat! My curiosity peaked as I listened to the words, which, despite the distance, drifted clearly to my ears.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

When the song ended, the first years gasped, then joined with the applause of the other students. What an interesting School, I was sure I was going to have so much fun here!

The hat soon went on to call out first years, each one getting sent to their respective table, and their robes changed to the designated colors of their new house.

"Abott, Hannah!" The rugged hat called out, after a couple seconds it shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the girl was greeted with warm smiles and cheering.

"Bones, Susan!" A heartbeat passed before the cap shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She was greeted, the badgers welcoming her with open arms and grins.

"Boot, Terry!" The girl walked up to the chair sitting down for two seconds before..."RAVENCLAW!" She got up with a dignified smirk, walking to the cool-colored house.

By now a couple teachers had already joined, most of them were blocked by Dumbledore, but I felt a gaze in me, a very familiar one my brand that read "Horror", Warmed up as if it were being freshly seared into my skin. The gaze soon turned back towards the scene before them, a new name being called out, which startled me. It had been that long already?

"Longbottem, Neville!" the hat called up, as I focused my attention back to the center, ignoring the pins and needle coming from that cursed brand. It took longer than usual for the dear hat to decide, but soon called out, "GRYFFONDOR!", I watched as the odd child dashed off to the Lion's table.

"MacDougal, Morag!", the boy called walked up with an arrogant smirk. The hat barely touched his head before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" I tilted my head as I watched the haughty boy walk over to his table full of equally haughty adolescents.

A couple more were called out Arora, Moon, and one called Perks, Sally-Anne, an interesting name. But one stood out.

"Potter, Harry!" everyone looked shocked for some reason, and started whispering as the bed-headed, brown-haired boy with glasses walked up. I looked at the teachers for an explanation as to why everyone was acting weirdly, but saw they were leaning forward with odd anticipation. Turning back to the boy, I saw he was clutching his seat with white knuckles and fidgeting with his robes. His eyes were shut tightly closed as if he was having some sort of mental panic. But it almost looked like he was constipated and I ended up bursting out with half-manacle laughter. Some students turned up to the source of the laughter and, upon seeing a small 8-year-old boy laughing like a madman, looked at me and the teachers weirdly. Their attention snapped back to Harry, though, as the hat shouted out the anticipated words, "GRYFFONDOR!" I slowly recovered from my laugh-attack, holding my sore abdomen and wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. I turned my now slightly-blurry eyes back to the front. More names were called out after everyone getting their shock of Harry Potter, and my odd laugh-attack. One boy called, a small redhead that looked a lot like three other red-heads. I came the conclusion that they were related, and the boy, now looking less sick them before walked over to the Gryffindor table that he was sorted for. Then, to my surprise, my name was called out.

"Aubernthorn, Kassian!" I looked down at the hat in slight shock, forgetting that I was to be sorted too. Albus nudged me gently, and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"After your sorted come back up to me Kassian", and with a small smile, he shooed me off.

I walked carefully down the wooden stairs, hand on the rail above me. the steps were a bit large for my comfort, but that was due to the fact I was eight and most of the people here were at least 10, or 11. As I got to the floor, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. The occasional student bending over and whispering to their neighbor. Though a messy-haired girl with freckles, Hermione, if I remembered correctly. Whispered to Harry, voice holding excitement. She tried to be quiet but is still heard her.

"Kassian? Kassian Aubernthorn?" She said in a hushed tone to the stick of a boy, "I can't believe it! I thought he was kidnapped by Death Eaters when he was Five!" I stopped, much to the dislike of the Hat, and listened, no one noticing I was there.

"Who?" Potter said, looking very confused. The rest of the Gryffindor table crowded around her, asking how he didn't know.

"Kassian, he was kidnapped by death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's loyal followers", She continued. At the mention of Master Voldemort's alibi, the odd boy's eyes flashed with recognition.

"Shhhh, guys, the kid is here. One of the Red-haired boys hissed. Everyone turned to look at me. I watched them a bit longer, and waved.

"Kassian, proceed to the Sorting hat please!", one of the teachers yelled down at me. I turned and continued my walk to the tall chair, which was up to just below my waist. Hoisting myself up I scooted back, sitting down. Everyone's eyes were on me as the hat was placed on my head. covering my face to my nose.

' Ah, you're an interesting one...' the hat spoke to my mind, to my slight surprise. I tilted my head curiously, interest heightened. 'Ohoho? curious Hmmmm? that would suit Ravenclaw' I let him continue, trusting it to choose well, which I rarely did for others. 'Not very trusting to others, are we?' I grinned slyly at this, giggling, 'I Just want the one with the most interesting people. So they'd be interesting toys. Slytherin is an odd bunch...' I said back to the hat, 'Oh? You like to use others for your amusement? You're curious, but untrusting, Sharp-minded and cunning, not too much ambition, a little twisted, so you'd be best suited for...'

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out after a couple moments of silent discussion with me. I clapped happily as the hat was removed from my vision. Leaping down from the chair, I heard the Slytherin kids boasting about having a famous noble in their house, and how unsurprising it was since I was a pureblood. One was louder than the others though, even standing up on a chair as if he were better then everyone, even though he was a first-year. He boasted about how all Malfoy's become friends with nobles, even being old business partners with mommy and daddy before they died. I looked at them, a figure pressed up against my mouth, when I heard Dumbledore calling me to him.

"Yes. Mister Guardian! I'm coming!", I called up with a boyish smile. Upon hearing that everyone turned to Dumbledore who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I walked up to stairs and sat beside him as he began to explain.

"Ah, yes, about that..." He mumbled, before standing up and addressing his students, "Yes, for Now Kassian is under my care. He won't be immediately going to Slytherin, as he just got here from his... Misadventure..." Everyone looked at him dryly as he made that understatement, while I just rocked back and forth with my knees pressed to my small chest, close-eyed smile on my childish face. "So he'll be having a week of adaptation to the school," he continued without missing a beat, "But aside from that, everyone enjoys this lovely meal!" with a sweep of his arm a banquet of all types of food appeared on the table, along with golden goblets for every student. All the first-years looked at the feast in awe, while the higher-years just dug in.

My eyes widened in wonder, similar to the expression Harry had on his face. I looked over at my designated guardian in question, eyes asking if I could really have this all. He chuckled warmly, rubbing my head with a fatherly expression as he nodded. I gasped with amazement and looked at what food I wanted. Though I didn't know what to choose, or what any of the foods were aside from the bread. I've only ever seen and had stale bread, grey slop, water, and the occasional piece of dry, salted, meat. I reached a small hand over for an odd food, some ingredients wrapped in rice, and smelling fresh and faintly of dried salmon.

"What's this, Guardian-sama?" I asked, using a Japanese title out of impulse. Dumbledore looked at me, brows wrinkled at the odd nickname, but went to say that it was sushi, ironically a Japanese dish. I pointed out a couple other foods that caught my eye, and he explained each one to me. Soon, I learned a whole list of foods I found out I liked, and on my plate was sushi, a small piece of steak, fresh bread, fruit salad, (which I enjoyed immensely), raman noodles, (another common dish in Japan), Steamed and buttered vegetables, and mashed potatoes. I was only able to eat about, half of each food portion. My stomach was very small, due to my lack of food and nutrition that affected my since my days of captivity. I beamed each time any of the flavorful foods burst with wonder in my mouth. Beginning to feel thirsty, I grabbed the goblet, which shrunk down to my size so I could hold it. I looked inside and turned it upside-down, upon seeing it was empty, I looked at Dumbledore with a confused expression.

"Ah, just call for whatever drink you want and it'll appear." He said, explaining the oddity to me. I placed a finger on my mouth, thinking, then, remembered a drink I got from one of the new Death Eater recruits that he gave me out of pity, getting punished after of course. I smiled as the memory of the flavorful drink came to my mind.

"Fruit Punch!" I called out excited. As the drink filled up with a pinkish-red liquid I gave it a small taste, immediately recognizing the flavor, and cheered with joy. and chugged it, sighing contently afterwards. I had two more refills before feeling utterly stuffed and slightly nauseous. I ignored the dessert, though it was quite tempting, I knew I needed to let my stomach settle, as it was unaccustomed to so much food at demand. Also, I'd rather not vomit all over the teacher's table.

Soon, the meal time was over and Guardian-sama explained what would happen tomorrow. the perfects led the new students to their designated houses, disappearing through eh entrance of the dining hall. I yawned widely, feeling utterly exhausted after the big night, adding to it was the fact that I had gained insomnia from being captured in that cursed castle that I was beginning to hate. It was an odd feeling, warm and burning like a little fire, but it wasn't very big, all my emotions were watered-down and numbed from ages of torment. Rubbing my eyes tiredly I Started as I felt a thin, but strong, hand on my back. Looking up I saw the kind eyes of my Guardian. He steered me back to his office. He summoned a bed from the floor, one for him, and a smaller one form me. I stumbled towards it. Flopping on the soft matrass. I felt sleep about to creep up on me, and let it embrace me without hesitation. I was glad, there were no nightmares that night.

I woke up to the sound of pencil on paper, most wouldn't hear this, but I was a light sleeper, and my senses were sharper than most humans, almost as sharp as a werewolf's, but not quite. I groaned tiredly. I may have had no nightmares that night, but of course my insomnia wanted to make my life a living hell. I paused, thinking about that statement, then burst out in a flurry of giggles, realizing I had already been through a living hell. I collapsed to the ground having a savage laugh attack, unable to get up. Soon, Dumbledore came to see what I was laughing about. He tried to snap me out of it but I found this even more hilarious and began to have trouble breathing due to the fact that the laughs and giggles interrupted the process. He sighed, picking me up as I continued to laugh. He sat me on a couch trying to get me to breath but was having trouble doing so. Eventually he succeeded. Wiping away tears I looked up at the old man with blank eyes, suddenly switching personalities. I knew he wanted to say something and waited for him to do so.

He figured out what I was waiting for and smiled slightly at my childish posture. One small finger was to my lip and I was in a kneeling position, "Ah, can't hide anything from such a bright young boy", he chuckled slowly, "Well I'll tell you. Madam Pomfrey would like to do a physiological evaluation today. Would you kindly head to her office, after having breakfast of course," he smiled.

"Do I sit with my house, or with you?" I questioned.

"Either will do fine," he rubbed my white hair kindly, "best get going before you miss eating." With that he showed me off and I left the Headmaster's office.

I walked steadily down the grand staircase, continuing on past the third floor and second floor of the school and heading to the great hall where we ate. It was earlier in the morning then I realized, but there were a couple students already at their tables, eating and conversing with each other. I tilted my head, listening to the conversations with my heightened hearing, picking up on some gossip.

"Wow, last night exhausted me more than usual", One third-year Hufflepuff commented, rubbing her sore eyes.

"Yeah, so many famous kids joined! I mean, Harry Potter? Ooo, and that Kid that was captured by Death Eaters for three years? I'm surprised he didn't go absolutely nuts!" I chuckled at this when the girl responded. I did go mad I suppose; I just know when to show it.

I honed in on another conversation at Gryffindor.

"Those slithering creeps. They got a noble in their house. I'm so jealous..." A second-year commented to the girl beside him.

"Honestly I'm not surprised, over the three years I've been here Slytherin has gotten a lot of pureblood nobles. I'm worried about that kid though; he might become another dark lord. I wouldn't be surprised either, after what he's gone through..." the girl sighed, but perked up a bit, "But we got the kid who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I feel a bit safer due to that fact," The boy nodded in agreement.

I returned to average hearing. My stomach grumbled, interrupting my focus. A couple kids looked up, seeming to have heard the noise. It went quiet as every student in the dining hall noticed me. I rested a finger on my bottom lip, tilting my head sideways and holding the other hand behind my back. A couple girls aww wed, thinking this pose was cute. I grinned slightly, it was so easy to make them think he was innocent. To add to the effect, I skipped happily over to the Slytherin table. Some shot me slightly disgusted glares, while the smarter ones smirked seeing through my act.

I Clambered up a chair and crouched, my toes hung over the lip of the seat as I looked over the food.

"So, Kassian, what do you think of the school?" a third-year inquired. I looked up at him with doe-like red eyes.

"It's interesting so far, though I haven't seen enough of the students and layout to judge just yet", I looked over the food as I said this, deciding I might as well talk to my housemates. I smiled as I picked up a croissant munching on it happily and grabbing a couple apples too.

"Are you a Death Eater?" a first-year asked nervously. I looked over at the girl, smirking and not answering. The girl gulped, face slightly shocked and fearful. The look in my eyes deeply unsettled her, something unhinged and sadistic lingered in there.

"So you'll be joining classes in four days? Aren't you a bit young?" I turned to the sixth-year that asked that. He seemed more mature and experienced then the rest of these arrogant fools.

"I have more experience and intelligence then a normal eight-year-old. So I think I'll be able to keep up with a couple inexperienced first-years", I stated dryly, sounding confident, but not overconfident. That was always dangerous.

The older boy nodded his head in understanding, while I grinned at him. I liked him, I don't like wasting my time with children, even though I was one myself.

we all looked over as the doors to the dining hall burst open, a pale blond first-year walked in two brutes behind him with a couple other Slytherin.

"The great Draco Malfoy is here! Please hold your applause, especially you mud-bloods, you're not good enough to even look upon a pureblood", he jeered. some students narrowed their eyes in annoyance, a couple looked outright angry. I was with the later. Some Slytherin students joined with him, making the hate towards this table grow, while a couple wrinkled their nose in obvious distaste towards the haughty boy.

The boy walked over to this table, nose turned up slightly. he took a seat beside me, where I stared blankly into the distance, munching on a ruby red apple.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Kassian, the best house of them all!" Draco laughed. I looked over at him bordly.

"Hello Draco. Let me teach you a couple things. First; never, ever become overconfident, it makes you weak, and foolish, second; allies are better than enemies, no matter how pure their blood is, Third; Never underestimate opponents, like being overconfident, it worsens you performance in life overall. How did you even get into Slytherin snob? only the cunning and sly ones are let in here, maybe it was just you were too arrogant for the sorting hat to place the burden upon other houses", with each word I poked him in the face with my butter knife as everyone looked at me in utter shock.

Draco just sat there, stiff with disbelief. He had just gotten called out in the most humiliating way, by an eight-year-old. I grinned, then, unable to contain myself, burst out laughing, falling off my chair and rolling on the ground. Some other students joined in, including the Weasly twins who had entered just as I had begun my lecture. Others just continued staring at me in shook, three of them being Ron, Harry, and Hermione. others, looked at me with pure, unbridled rage as I continued rolling on the floor having one of my many laugh attacks, those being Draco's loyal followers, and Draco himself.

Then, the blond just snapped, looking down at me in hatred, "How dare you insult me in front of everyone child!?" he spat, "Your just an orphan, a nobody, why should I care about you brat? You don't deserve my attention!" He hissed, my laughing calmed down as everyone was silent once again, a couple teachers had walked in and didn't interrupt.

A dark look passed across my face and a demented smile formed on my face. A couple Slytherin's backed up in fear upon seeing this, but Draco continued spewing nonsense. Suddenly, faster then the eye would see, I got up, grabbing a fork and tackling the blond to the ground with the fork resting on his neck. He gulped as I leaned down to his ear.

"And my last lesson, never get on my bad side snob, mention my past, you die, make fun of my time in that god-forsaken hellhole, you die, and never, and I mean, never, underestimate me. Or I will make your life as hellish as mine was. Understand?" He nodded rapidly, stopping when he realized that caused the fork to break his skin, causing blood to drip down his scrawny neck. I dipped a finger in the red fluid, licking it, then drawing it across his mouth in a unnatural smile. then, I pat his head, a bright smile on my face. "Good Puppet, i'm glad we came to an understanding," I giggled, getting up back on my chair as Draco dashed out of the dining hall, no doubt to report this to that cursed father of his.

Everyone looked at me curiously, but utterly apprehensive. Wondering what I had whispered to the snotty Draco to get him to rush out of the room before even eating. I just sat there, continuing to eat my apple, an innocent smile on my face. Soon, everyone went back to conversing, quieter than before. I just began to hum a nursery rhyme, thinking of all the students I could make my bloody, little puppets.

-After breakfast... -

I walked down the halls, going up to every floor and down every hall. Whenever I got lost, I'd just ask the paintings where to go. though that didn't happen often anymore, since this was my fifth day of adaptation. I looked up as the bell rang for first period. Everyone poured out of the common rooms, streaming to their designated classes. I looked over as the Weasly twins sauntered over to me, impish grins on their faces. I recognized them, often watching them as they played pranks on others, or while i was observing classes. A smile crept onto my face as they stood before me.

"Hello, Kassian-"

"It's great to see you again-"

"Since you watched and out pranks-"

"but pardon our manners lets formally introduce ourselves-"

"for we are the local pranksters-"

"the Weasly Twins!" They finished together

"I'm George Weasly!" the one on the right said.

"And I'm Fred Weasly!" the one on the left called out.

"Pleasure to finally meet you!" they said, striking a pose with their arms outstretched on either side of themselves. then they rested their arms on each other's shoulders and grinning down at me.

"Hmmmm? Aren't you in Gryffindor, why are you even speaking to me, seeing the hatred between our two houses?" I mused, a sly grin on my small face. They laughed, throwing their heads back to add to the drama.

"Oh, we don't care about our houses rivalry-" Fred stated, George continuing the sentence.

"You look as devilish as us-"

"Like a sly little fox-"

"We've taken quite a liking to you-"

"After you shut up the great Draco Malfoy." Fred stated, sarcasm dripping from their words when they mentioned Malfoy. They both laughed once again.

"Hehe. you remind me of Weasels." I chuckled.

"Of course we do little fox-"

"it's in our name." they grinned at me.

"So down to business-"

"would you like to be our acquaintance-"

"Partner in crime you could say-"

"We'd have so much fun pranking people together-"

"Right Little Fox?" they smirked down at me, and I returned the look.

"How could I pass up such an offer dear Weasels?" I giggled. they both cheered, and proceeded to pick me up and Fred perching me on his brother's shoulders. I cheered happily, enjoying looking down on the other students for once. they laughed in response.

"Little Fox?" George began.

"would you like to come to potions class with us? we're with your house again," Fred finished the offer. I tilted my head, one hand holding me steady, while the other tapped my chin.

"Well, Guardian-sama wouldn't mind anyways." I smirked.

"Guardian-sama?" Fred inquired.

"You mean Dumbledore?" His brother asked looking at me curiously. I nodded, grinning. They laughed as they thought of the nickname and began to walk to potions with a couple other stragglers.

"If you're calling me 'Little Fox', then I get to call you 'Weasels'" I said, a sly grin on my face.

"Of course Little Fox nicknames are important when you're going to be friends."

"And partners." George grinned at me. I clapped my hands happily, not losing my balance as we walked towards the classroom door.

As we walked in, the teacher was in the middle of roll call. He paused, dark brown eyes glaring at us darkly, framed by his slightly greasy hair.

"Weaslys, your late." he stated growling lowly

"Sorry professor, we came across Kassian here and brought the Little Fox to class-"

"so he can see what it's like" Fred concluded, a small smirk on each of their impish faces. The Professor looked up to me, as I was perched on George's shoulders.

"Ah, Mr. Aubernthorn, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am the Teacher for Potions, Professor Snape, you can just call me Professor. All the seats for Slytherin are taken, so if you don't mind, please sit on the Gryffindor side, beside the twins." He stated, pointing to three empty seats. I jumped down from George's shoulders, skipping to the middle seat while the Twin Weasels sat on either side of me. Snape continued the Roll call, starting again with Slytherin. The desk was a bit high and I couldn't see over the Gryffindors in front of me, so I stood up on the chair, clambering onto the desk and sitting down cross-legged. every student seemed to notice me and stared at me with shock. I giggled at the expression on their faces that clearly said 'He's doing that in Snape's class?' The Weasly twins snickered on either side of me, catching the attention of Snape, who had previously been focused on writing on the large chalkboard up front.

"Mr. Aubernthorn, May I ask why your sitting on the desk?" he paused upon seeing me with a dryly glaring at my small figure. The twins 'Ooooed' beside me for being called out.

"Well Mr. Snape, I'm two years younger than the youngest student's in this classroom, and am quite small. Small even for an eight-year-old. Seeing how short I am when I sit on the chair I can't see what your teaching. So I assumed that you'd be fine with it, seeing how being unprofessional and becoming smarter from your class is more important than being professional and not learning anything." I said back to the tall teacher in front of me with a tone suggesting I was speaking to a dumb child. I sat there with my head resting on my fist and a blank look on my small face as Snape silently smoldered in front of me. The students were all holding back laughs as to not get in trouble. Harry and his friends looked at me in shock, obviously intimidated by Snape and wondering why I wasn't either.

"Then come up here to the front, Miss Aura, could you please switch places with Kassian here?" He demanded more then asked the auburn-haired girl. he seemed slightly annoyed at my rude tone from before, but hid it well. We switched places as I waved slightly to the Twins, who returned it with sly smirks and waves of their own. I crouched down on the seat, still not being able to see comfortably over the desk.

"Draco Malfoy?" Snape continued with the roll call once again.

"Here Professor Snape," The plantum blond boy responded, waving at him.

"Crabb, Goyle?" they both responded with grunts.

"Blaise Zabini?", She raised her hand.

"Kassian, Aubernthorn?"

"Here," I raised my hand lazily. Everyone in Gryffindor, other than the twins and Harry, glared at me, remembering I was there and on their side of the classroom. "Like what ya see Lions?" I smirked at them, they looked slightly confused at my statement, but quickly looked away when professor Snape cleared his throat.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention," he stated with a smirk. I looked back at him with a blank face as the Lions groaned quietly, shooting glares at me again, to which I returned with an impassive face.

Snape continued with his roll call, getting to Gryffindor after going through Slytherin.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter, our new...celebrity," Snape mused pausing at his name and saying 'Celebrity' with heavy sarcasm.

I turned towards the sound of sniggering, finding that the source was Draco Malfoy and his little 'gang'. I stared at him, my red eyes boring into his skull. I saw a film of sweat coat his brow as he looked over to meet my gaze. His eyes held fear and submission. I scoffed lightly and he snapped out of it scowling at me, to which I ignored.

Snape continued, starting the lesson, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he started. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. He had the gift of keeping the class quiet with barely any effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." I smirked feeling excitement from what he said. What a fun class.

everyone was still quiet after that statement, some looked bored, whereas others, like that frizzy-haired girl, Granger, looked absolutely entranced by his words.

"Potter!" Snape snapped suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I looked over at the boy, Harry, who looked utterly confused, making me giggle. He looked over to the red-head brother of the Twins as if begging for an answer, to which the other boy shrugged. I barely held back my laughter as Snape looked smugly at him.

"I don't know, sir," Potter answered sheepishly. Snape's lips curled up in a sneer, as if he gained some sort of victory. I huffed, it wasn't much of a victory if that's what he thought.

"Tut, tut... Seems fame clearly doesn't mean anything," He said, a scoff in his voice. I grinned slightly, as the boy scowled at him.

I looked over, seeing a hand in the air. I followed the arm down to the Gryffindor, Hermione, and tilted my head, seemed as if she'd studied beforehand, smart. Snape ignored the hand, instead continuing to humiliate Harry.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He questioned further.

The girls hand stretched higher in the air, as if he'd ask her if she were more visible. To this, I deadpanned, my blank stare finding no purchase in her excited face, guess she wasn't very socially smart. By now Draco and his band of imbicels were laughing, almost to the point of falling to the floors. I read the targeted boy's face, he obviously had absolutely no idea, typical teen laziness, thinking they didn't need to study anything.

"I don't know, sir," He finally spoke, trying to keep his voice level but there was frustration in his voice.

"Did you think you didn't need to open a book before coming to school, Potter?" Snap's face was impassive, but a small smirk curled up the edges of his mouth, though he still ignored Hermione's hand. She didn't know when to give up, did she?

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs bane?" He pressed, I was beginning to become bored. By now I was back on top of the desk, my feet swinging back and forth as my eyes wandered the dingy dungeon. Granger was now standing on her seat, hand brushing the roof of the dungeon.

"I don't know," Harry answered quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

I let out a short, breathy laugh along with a couple others who snickered at the comeback. Snape, obviously, found no amusement in the statement.

"Sit down!" He snapped to the girl, who immediately obliged. He continued, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfs bane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" the students quickly pulled out quills, other than me since I had memorized what he said. I was able to do this because my time in captivity taught me that if you didn't remember every important statement, you got punished.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Snape stated easily over the rustling of paper and quills.

Gryffindor got the short straw of the lesson after that. They were all put into pairs and told to create a potion to cure boils, I was partnered with Neville, because all the other Slytherins had partners. I didn't particularly care, since I wasn't even technically in Slytherin yet. Though when I stated this to Snape he responded, with a slightly annoyed tone of voice, that it was good practice, and extra marks. I still didn't pay attention to what Neville was doing, and he was too scared of me to point this out. I did help him here and there, but only when Snape passed by. It didn't seem to help much, since Neville somehow ended up melting the cauldron, which became a formless heap of iron. I dodged out of the way, landing on two other student's table, much to their surprise. Neville, however, was not so lucky, as he was now covered in painful boils. The potion burned holes in people's shoes and slightly melted the bottom of the desks. Much to my amusement, the student's began to take my lead, leaping atop their own desks. The two that were with me also, though one clung to the other, one her feet hanging off the edge of the desk since they didn't want to touch me, and I myself was laying on the desk, rolling with laughter, though somehow I did not fall off said desk.

Snape stalked over to Neville, fury written all over his face.

"Idiot boy!" He hissed, "I supposed you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire." Oh, so that's what happened, I mused silently to myself recovering from my fit of laughter. Snape cleared up the mess with a wave of his wand. "take him to the Hospital wing, Seamus," He growled to a Gryffindor boy, who rushed off with the poor boy that was my partner.

he rounded on to Harry and Ron, who were beside us, "You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." He then spun to face me, who was still perched on the desk of the two Gryffindors.

"And Kassian," he said, less aggravation in his voice, but still furious about the who incident, "You were right beside him, why didn't you stop him, hmmm?" He said, leaning towards me, while I stared blankly at his irritated face.

"Oh, because I'm not in Gryffindor, and since I didn't know him, assumed he was smart enough, guess was wrong," I shrugged, a smirk forming on my face, "But why do you ask?" I gasped mockingly, "Oh my, is it possible, that you actually care for the Lions?" I widened my eyes to add to the drama.

Snape scowled, "Just because I'm head of Slytherin, doesn't mean I won't do my job as a teacher to keep students from harm."

His scowl grew as I burst out laughing, again rolling on the desk, knocking some ingredients off, which the students that were using the desk picked up.

"Oh Lighten up Professor, I was just joking, of course you were just doing your job," I huffed, tiered out, "I must say, these Gryffindors are quite amusing, working with them in the future with be very fun." I grinned at the professor, who's eyes were twitching with annoyance. He growled, stalking away.

I walked out, Fred and George waving bye as they rushed down the hall for some prank I'd assume. The last hour of class was mostly calm. Harry trying not to lose more points for his house, the twins pranking Draco, which was quite funny, and my witty comebacks to Snape, who I had dubbed 'My Favorite Teacher to Mess with', near the end of class, much to the good professor's annoyance and the Twin's amusement. Yes, I think he'll be one of me favorites. I think I might actually enjoy this school. The thought surprised me as I strolled down the halls towards Dumbledore's Office to sleep one last time in the bed before I Officially become a Slytherin. How fun...

-A/N-

Hello my fine, twisted Guests. I hope you Enjoyed this Chapter of 'Curiosity Before Humanity'. It took me a while to Write, mostly because during this I had tendonitis in my foot, and my computer's downstairs, See the predicament there? Sadly, it's hard to follow the books without completely copying them. Also Kassian Isn't Harry, and he isn't in Harry's circle of friends, and he isn't in Gryffindor, I won't be with every event that happens with Harry. I'll try and add some more of Kassian's time in future Chapters. ANYHOW, remember to leave suggestions and point out mistakes in my grammar, storyline, and others. Freedom of speech right? Don't be afraid to offend me, it's hard to anyways, so no worries.

Well, thank you for entering the theater in my twisted, little carnival. Enjoy Your time here! Talk with my demons! Hang out with my Characters! But remember...this is my world...

Sincerely ~ {(P.M)}


End file.
